


terms of endearment

by hiddinginshadows



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Modern AU, Sexual Content Eventually, bellamy is a international photographer, clarke is getting her masters in ancient studies, nicknames!!!!, octavia is a gym babe, specifically the relationship between art and medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddinginshadows/pseuds/hiddinginshadows
Summary: He doesn't know how how easy it is to give someone a nickname until he officially meets Clarke Griffin. And boy, does he have a list for her.Modern AU Fic where each chapter is a different nickname Bellamy comes up with for Clarke and the first time he uses them. (Requests for specific nicknames are acceptable but not always done!)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	terms of endearment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of a prompt I did for a friend a while back, like a few years ago that is. I thought it would be cute to create a little fic with Bellamy making using different nicknames for Clarke, and each chapter would be a new nickname and the first time he used it. If you have any nicknames you want to see, let me know! I have a general list of nicknames to use to help create a loose storyline, but would love to add in others requests as well

Arkadia is a nice town, not a small town, but there’s definitely that feel to it. Especially from an outsider point of view. He kinda wishes he was an outsider, practically is because he was raised on the other side of the train track o to speak, but the area he is in makes him feel like he is in a fucking magazine.

Bellamy drums his fingers on his steering wheel as he watches the light to turn, checking the directions on his phone one more time. He glances outside of the window, and takes in the expensive homes in the area. Arkadia wasn’t a huge place, but he definitely had never been on this side while growing up. The houses are all two stories, with two cars and white picket fences surrounding lush, green lawns. Some have kids playing outside, others have fathers mowing lawns, but all of them scream upper class.

He checks the directions again, even swipes back to his conversation with Octavia to make sure he copy and pasted the address all the way. Sure, she said she had moved into a nice place with her newest college buddy, but this?

He presses the gas, his early two-thousand Toyota easing its way through the left hand turn. Then, five hundred feet later, he pulls into the driveway of one of those pretty, wealthy houses. He sees Octavia’s old Honda CRV, a car that used to be his, sitting in the driveway in front of him with a gym sticker on the bumper. The car parked next to it is a fucking _Tesla_.

“Jesus, O,” he grumbles, climbing out of his hunk of junk.

It’s been five months since the last time he was home. Being a photographer for a travel company, the kind of company that caters to the rich, white families that live in these neighborhoods, has its ups and downs. Ups; he has traveled to ten different countries in the two years he’s had the job. Downs; he rarely gets a full week off to travel back home to see his little sister. Growing up sharing rooms, even though it was a pain in the ass during his angsty teen years (and hers) had made him accustomed to seeing Octavia everyday. He could hear the sound of her alarm clock in his memories as he thought of those childhood moments while he stood at the front door. 

Speaking of the front door, he notices a cheesy chalkboard sign, the kind someone would buy at a Homegoods, hanging there. On the front it has a few different names written in chalk. Octavia, Raven, Harper, and Clarke.

Clarke.

He heard of all of the girls before, but Clarke is the one who graced his little sister with the room in this five-star home. She is a senior at Ark University, working on her thesis on ancient medicine techniques. She also used to be a T.A. in one of Octavia’s classes during his little sister’s first semester. The two girls hadn’t talked much until on the last day when Octavia said she found Clarke sitting outside, smoking a cigarette and silently crying. 

“Her and Raven had run into each other,” Octavia had said on one of their Skype calls, “and Raven had Clarke’s boyfriend wrapped around her. Only, apparently, it was Raven’s boyfriend, and Clarke was the other woman. For almost two years.”

“Don’t you think that's a little personal, O?” He had asked her, cocking an eyebrow at her. Octavia just shrugged and there was a slight glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

Octavia had taken Clarke out for drinks and the two bonded. A year later, Octavia’s lease was up and one of Clarke’s roommates was moving out. It was almost destiny.

“Can I help you?” A voice snaps him back to reality, pulling him from his memories and there is a tall, freckled girl standing at the door with raised eyebrows. She wears an ARK UNIVERSITY sweatshirt and gym shorts. Harper.

“You must be Harper,” she looks like the picture Octavia had shown him, “I’m Bellamy, Octavia’s brother. I’m here to pick her up for lunch?”

Harper inspects him for a moment before opening the door wider and shouting for Octavia. She turns back to him and welcomes him in. She asks him if he wants a drink and he declines, toeing his shoes off at the front door where a few other pairs lay. The inside is even more grand than the outside.

The floors are made with a rich, dark wood and the walls are painted a pale tan. The front door led him into the living room-kitchen area which is divided by the change in flooring and a huge kitchen island. The stairs are across the room from the front door and a long hallway carries on past them on the bottom floor. The whole interior looks as if it was pulled straight from a magazine for old, rich white people. 

“Octavia,” Harper hollers again and then rolls her eyes. She excuses herself, jumping up the stairs. Bellamy looks around for another moment before going to the kitchen and leaning against the island. He would kill to cook in a kitchen like this. He turns when he hears the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

“Octavia, I know you love your showers to be the same temperature as the surface of the fucking Sun, but for the love of God--,” the voice cuts off as the girl, no _woman_ , gets to the bottom of the stairs. She looks a few years older than Octavia, has blonde hair thrown into a messy bun, stray locks framing her face, and her eyes are so blue it almost hurts.

She’s also wearing nothing but a towel.

It’s extra fluffy and pale pink, and short around the girl’s thighs. She has it tightly wrapped around her and at the top hem of the towel it has white letters with a neon pink outline embroidered into it. Bellamy drags his eyes across it and smirks.

Princess.

There was even a little crown on top of the P.

And that’s how he officially meets Clarke Griffin.

“You’re not Octavia,” she says, narrowing her eyes at the man and looking him over. Her voice isn’t what he imagines, not like he imagines it much, but it is low and sexy. 

Wait, _not_ sexy, that’s his sister’s roommate.

“Ah, not since the last time I checked,” he clears his throat and looks down at himself before looking back at her. 

Clarke runs her eyes over him one more time before it clicks with her. Her eyes widen slightly and her mouth makes a small, O, and she seems to throw on a dazzling fake smile. 

“You must be Bellamy,” she takes a step forward with her hand out, “I thought I heard Harper calling for her, but I could have sworn I --,” she stops a few feet away and looks down at herself, “I am not wearing clothes.”

“No, you’re not,” Bellamy smirks, “but it’s fine, I don’t mind.”

She looks up to him and her smile is gone, replaced with a scowl. Her cheeks turn a shade of pink and Bellamy can't help but notice that her flush matches the color of her towel.

“I should have known. You and Octavia must have the same dirty minds.”

“Please don’t tell me my little sister has a dirty mind.”

“Well then I guess you wouldn’t want me to tell you about when she has her boyfri--,”

“Bellamy!”

Octavia comes barreling down the stairs and past Clarke, throwing her arms around Bellamy. He feels some air push out of him at the force of her, but chuckles ultimately and wraps her in a tight hug. His eyes flash to Clarke over his sister’s shoulder and she is smiling at the two of them.

“Hey baby sis,” he pulls back and gives her shoulders a squeeze.

“Ugh, I’m not a baby anymore, Bell,” Octavia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest and Bellamy sees her old, fifteen year old self standing there with the same expression.

“I ran into him while I was trying to find you,” Clarke interrupts the reunion and the two of them turn to her. Her hands are on her hips and she’s giving Octavia a disapproving look as if her mother. Bellamy isn’t sure how he feels about it, but he definitely feels _something_. “You used all the hot water, again.”

“I’m sorry Clarke,” Octavia clasps her hands together in a pleading motion, sticking her bottom lip out and giving puppy eyes, “I was getting ready to go out with Bellamy! Five months since I’ve seen him, Clarke. Five months!”

“Ugh, whatever,” Clarke rolls her eyes but a smile is tugging at the corner of her lips. “You’re lucky I love you more than a warm shower. And that I don’t have to be to my class for another hour.”

“You’re the best roommate-surrogate-mother a girl could ask for,” Octavia walks to Clarke and gives her a hug, “but you’re also a little underdressed for meeting my brother for the first time.”

“I don’t mind it,” he decides to pop in.

“Ew, gross,” Octavia spins and glares at him, “can’t you wait until at least your third visit here until you hit on my roommates?”

“Sorry O,” he gives her a gentle look, genuinely sorry because he knows how hard it was for her to make friends at the college. “Are you ready?”

“I just have to grab my purse. It’s in the dining room.” She disappears down the hall next to the stairs.

“Not going to run off and take your shower now?” He turns his attention back to Clarke.

“You know, she’s been talking about this since the last time you said you were going to come.”

That makes him frown. He thinks back to that time, three months ago when he called Octavia and told her he would be in town. But then, last notice, he was called back in for a photoshoot in California. The other guy had gotten hurt on a shoot for a rock wall climbing event. He remembers the way Octavia’s voice broke a little bit when she told him it was okay.

“Don’t remind me I’m a shitty brother,” he grumbles, leaning back on the island again.

“I didn’t say that,” Clarke huffs, mimicking his stance, “I just wanted you to know that she misses you. And every time you cancel …,”

“Back!” Octavia pops out from the hallway, brown purse slung over her shoulder, “Can we go to that sushi place on fourth?”

“Sure thing, O.”`

They make their way to the front door and Bellamy holds it open for his sister. Octavia quickly turns around and shouts a goodbye to her friends. As she leaves, Bellamy glances over his shoulder just as Clarke begins climbing the stairs. The shortness of her towel does little to cover the curve of her ass and Bellamy quickly turns around blushing. He tells himself the nickname that comes to mind from her is simply because he wants to tease her about the little kid towel she has, not because she reminds him of the fairy tales he read when he was younger.

“Have a good shower, Princess!”

He wishes he could have seen the face she made when she yells his name. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments welcomed! nickname requests welcomed!


End file.
